Losing
by bonebag
Summary: Defeat and triumph... Blair/Jenny.


"Did you think you could win?"

Jenny Humphrey sighed. She slowly looked up through her blonde hair that drooped before her eyes in surrender and defeat.

"I told you before, Blair. It's yours. You won. It's not worth it. _You're_ not worth it."

The brunette's eyebrows raised, her lips pursing simultaneously. She rose from the chair she was sitting in, her face half submerged in darkness. The dimly lit room was cast in shadow.

Jenny's heart raced. She noted the sudden build up of saliva in her mouth and swallowed, quietly. She didn't dare sneak a glance at the girl that now stood two meters from her.

A slightly husky voice teased from the shadows.

"I'm not worth what, little J?".

Jenny's eyes closed against her will for a moment, but she quickly opened them again. She couldn't let her guard down.

"Look, I though this was over. You called me over here...", Jenny started, looking at the floor. She could not finish.

Movement. Slow but sure. The blonde inhaled as subltly as she could. She had to look.

An older girl stood unabashedly before her. No shadow hid her frame. Feet firmly on the ground. Legs a shoulder's width apart. Thighs just covered by the bottom of some sort of nightdress made out of soft black material that glistened in the light. Hands placed effortlessly by her sides, by her hips that clung to that black material for dear life. Her chest calmly rising and falling. Her neck and shoulders exposed, porcelain skin only broken by two thin black straps that reached round each shoulder. That skin reaching up to a smirk and a coyly quirked eyebrow. Chocolate eyes, chocolate hair. All of her edible.

Jenny's brow creased and her stomach clenched. She looked down, not daring to look into those eyes.

"It's too much work," the blonde mumbled nervously. She was playing with a button on her jacket, using it as a distraction from the force that stood before her.

Jenny sensed the brunette getting closer. Darkness cast over her, the girls' shadows merging into one. They were half a metre apart.

"What's too much work?" asked _that_ voice. It was sultry and low and dark and cruel.

Jenny could feel her scalp tingling, her stomach threatening to turn inside out and her heart nearing explosion. She backed away from the girl. She only knew she was doing it when the back of her heel hit the closed door.

A laugh.

She looked again. She knew she shouldn't have but it was impulsive, unplanned, foolish.

And then she was caught.

The brown eyes stared from a head tilted slightly to the right. The top of a tongue flicked across red lips ; quickly, but not quick enough for Jenny to miss. The body moved closer, as close to Jenny as it could get without touching her.

Jenny's breathing quickened. There was nowhere to escape to without having to push past her. She decided to stare back as it was her only choice.

There was the smirk again. Perfectly lipsticked, perfectly teasing. The brunette slowly rose her arms, placing them on each side of Jenny's shoulders against the door. Their gaze remained in tact.

Jenny felt the brunettes leg almost in between her own two. Not touching, but still there. Her eyes flickered between the two brown ones opposite her.

Smirking.

The brunette dipped her head slowly to Jenny's ear. Her mouth almost making contact with skin. Her breath tickling the blonde, sending shivers of fear and lust and anticipation through her.

"I _really_ hope you're not expecting a hug."

Instinctively, Jenny turned her head towards the other girl's slightly. The brunette's head retreated from beside the blonde's ear, and slowly passed the blonde's face. The brunette's nose positioned a fraction above Jenny's mouth, her own lips open slightly just above Jenny's.

Jenny froze.

And then it was over. The brunette turned her back, and returned to slump in her seat with an evil chuckle. The shadow half-hid her look of success.

Jenny exhaled. She took one last stare at the girl that sat so perfectly in front of her.

Ripping open the door, she stormed out of the room and towards the elevator.

The only thing that accompanied the sound of her heart breaking was the sound of Blair Waldorf's triumphant laugh.


End file.
